Nuevo inicio
by luisSaoranFr
Summary: El mejor ninja de la aldea de Konoha naruto Uzumaki... aora es un desapartado social propenso a nini


CAPITULO 1 SI; SPY UN NINI

 **Hoy es día lunes del año 216 después de no se que, el mes, desconocido, pero esta historia relata la historia de un muy importante héroe que vivió y protegí a su nación con todo su ser…**

"sonido de teclado"

Con todas sus fuerzas…

"sonido de teclado"

Es la historia de…

"sonido de teclado"

Naruto Uzumaki…

"sonido de teclado"

El ninja mas fuerte y…

"sonido de teclado"

Numero uno en sorprender…

"sonido de teclado"

A la gente…

"sonido de teclado"

 **O al menos eso era…**

"sonido de teclado"

 **Antes de…**

"sonido de teclado"

 **Reencarnar y ser el hijo de un**

"sonido de teclado"

 **Muy importante empresario**

"sonido de teclado"

 **De nombre Namikaze Minato…**

-Quieres callarte yo, no puedo jugar si sigues hablando como idiota-

 **Tenme mas respeto mocoso idiota, que yo soy el narrador y escritor de esta historia**

Y un idiota que cree que por sentarse a escribir es genial, que esta desempleado y que vives dentro de mi por que soy el único que puede oírte y el que tiene que aguantarte todos los días, que tiene un complejo de superioridad pero que en realidad eres un maldito gato afeminado que fue sellado en mi por un dios que se equivoco y que por su error jadió mi vida, que tratando de compensarlo me mando a otro mundo para tener un comienzo nuevo, pero que el muy idiota olvido borrarme la memoria o de perdida coserte la boca-

 **Maldito Rubio afeminado que tiene complejo de emo, enserio creí que serias mejor después de todo lo que me conto Kurama de ti…**

-Y que querías que hiciera, madure, y cuando ya había encontrado mi final ese dios, que no se si es un hombre o una mujer aun por cierto, dijo que lo que fue mi vida estuvo mal, que por que el se equivoco al añadirle mas "emoción al mundo" destruyo mi matrimonio, mi amistad, jodio mi trabajo, mi hijo me odiaba y mi hija me tubo miedo después de que Kurama se fusionara con migo para tratar de salvarme la vida, peor aun, que por culpa de ese mismo error Kaguya chan fue tachada como la villana y fue sellada por tercera vez en la luna…

 **P…pero no todo fue tan malo… ¿o si?**

no, claro que no, yo por defender a Kaguya de otra injusticia fui ejecutado-

 **Lo siento, yo no sabia eso**

-Claro que no, el Zorro no te lo dijo por que no lo sabia-

 **Nunca habíamos cruzado mas de tres palabras tu y yo… ¿o si?**

Por tu jodido tic de preguntar "¿o si?", cada que lo recuerdas, además de que esta mas interesante el juego… vamos Sara chan, quítate esas braguitas para que tu oni sama pueda verte mejor jejeje-

 **Con lo que odiabas a los pervertidos, terminaste siendo uno igual o peor que tu padrino**

-Siempre lo e sido, es mejor navegar con bandera de inocente a que todo mundo se cuide de ti por ser un pervertido, además que tener un matrimonio te cambia completamente-

 **¿Pero por que te quedas jugando video juegos todo el día?**

Eso es ubio, por que quiero ver en que terminan-

 **No se ni para que pregunto, y ¿Cuándo iras a la escuela?**

-Cuando sea el día de exámenes-

¿Asta la próxima semana iras?

-¿No era asta dentro de un mes?

 **Eso fue ase 3 semanas**

-ñee, aun me queda una semana-

 **Si pero yo ya no tengo chakra para curarte, tienes que comer algo idiota, llevas casi un mes sin probar alimento alguno, y el chakra se me agoto tratando de que no mueras**

-¿enserio? gracias por eso, pero yo no te pedí que no hicieras

 **No el tu de ahora, el tu de ase 12 años dijo que seriamos amigos, y bueno, yo creí que lo éramos**

-¿hace 12 años?-

 **Si…tus recuerdos se desellaron cuando cumpliste 15, un shock muy fuerte rompió el sello y tu red de chakra, todo…**

-Hace 4 años e…-"se recarga en su silla y deja caer sus manos"

 **Oye… estas bien, dejaste de jugar… no me digas que te estas muriendo, despierta, reacciona, as algo…**

FLASH BACK

-¿Dónde esta mama?-

-vete a tu habitación-

-Pero mama aun no llega, ¿Dónde esta mama-

-esta muerta, ya no esta aquí, solo me dejo una carga mas, esa maldita-

-No le digas así a mama…-

"plaf"

-te dije que te callaras, vete a tu habitación-

-No… NO ARE NADA DE LO QUE TU ME DIGAS MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA-

-Bien, entonces largo de esta casa-

-Bien,… me voy-

…

FIN FLASH BACK

… **reacciona, despierta, no vallas a la luz**

-Puedes callarte, me duele la cabeza-

 **Por el hambre, ya no aguanto mas, me iré a dormir un ratito**

El rubio se levanta y va a la cocina, prende la tetera y saca de la a alacena 4 envases de ramen instantáneo, saca un jugo del refrié y lo revisa, al ver que esta descompuesto lo tita y llena un vaso con agua de la llave

-Ya son 4 años e…-

FLASH BACK

-Naruto, me entere de lo que paso, puedes quedarte en mi casa, no te preocupes, puedes estar el tiempo que quieras-

-Gracias Jiraiya, pero puedes dejarme solo, acabo de enterrar a mi mama, entiendes eso, la acabo de enterrar, yo…

El rubio cae al suelo desmallado.

…

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el limbo Uzumaki Naruto-

-¿Morí?

-si-

-entonces por que es y aquí, debería estar en el estomago del Shinigami por ser un jinchuriki o algo así-

-No Naruto, antes hay que separar a Kurama de ti, el mundo no puede perder el poco balance que tiene-

-Puedes hacer eso…que esperas –

El sujeto solo lo golpeo en el pecho y de el un montón de humo salió y empezó a tomar forma en un zorro

-¿Cómo as estado Kurama?-

-no me puedo quejar mocoso-

-este es un adiós no es así-

-Así parece, ojala y encuentres paz-

-Lamento interrumpir pero el no morirá aun, el será llevado a otro mundo parecido a este…-

-Pero el es un Jinchuriki, no puede vivir sin un biju dentro-

-eso ya lo se, por eso le sellare a este pequeño, es un gato muy poderoso-

-Genial, tendré que aguantar a otra bola de pelos-

-Basta de charlas, es ora de que te marches-

-espera… yo no dije que quiero otra vida…

FIN FLASH BACK

La tetera empezó a chillar y el rubio regreso a sus pensamientos

-valla mierda… aunque no se su nombre, ñee se lo preguntare luego

ASTA AQUÍ EL CAP; QUE LES PARECE; DUDAS COMENTARIOS EN EL SUPER Y SENSUAL BUZON DE REVIEWS


End file.
